Game On
by anonymous1912
Summary: Fitz and Liv decide to play a little game. Who will win?
1. The start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal.**

**AN:** So since we are in a Fitz and Liv drought (thanks Shonda) I figured we could all use a little time with our favorite couple. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Let's play a game," Fitz whispered into her ear seductively.

"No," Olivia responded, stepping away from him and the trembles he caused to race up her spine just from proximity alone.

She was well aware of where they were and why he couldn't whisper things to her like he just did. It was the night of his Inaugural Ball and they were in the living quarters of the White House as they awaited Mellie to finally come out. Olivia had been ready an hour ago. She had chosen a simple but elegant cream Versace dress. It was demure until she turned around and her entire back was exposed. Fitz had run his hand across her lower back several times already and she was fighting to remain passive. He had chosen a classic black tux and with his curls gelled back, he looked magnificently handsome.

Cyrus and the kids weren't too far away and Olivia didn't want to risk getting caught by anyone. Especially not on this night. Still, she did love their little games. They were always insanely pleasurable and she almost let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Don't you even want to know what the game entails?" He had stepped even closer than before and again ran his hand over the smooth expanse of her lower back.

Of course she did. "No," was again her response as she stepped back until she hit the wall behind her.

In an effort to make it seem as though they were having a friendly conversation, Fitz backed off some and put his hands in his pockets in order to keep from touching her. Convincing her was going to be harder than he thought, but no one would ever make the mistake of saying he wasn't up to a challenge.

"What if we place a bet on the winner of this game?" he challenged, knowing that her competitive nature would make it impossible to say no.

She bit her lower lip in contemplation. She so very much wanted to play this game, not even knowing what it was, but she also knew it could prove to be very dangerous. Her curiosity finally won the war and she asked him what the game and its prize was.

"There is a box in my office that holds the contents that you will need to play the game. As for the prize, well if you can resist me all night, then you get to have control. If I win, you have to come with me to London next month."

Although they had been carrying on this affair for a few months now, Fitz always had control when it came to sex. It was always when, how, and as many times as he wanted her. It was extremely pleasurable, but she had been itching to see how far she could push his buttons. There was no way she could pass this up.

"You, Mr. President, have a deal." They shook hands as they always did when they had a bet going and Olivia excused herself to go see what was in the package on the desk.

Going down the hall and opening the door on the right, she spotted a little brown box in the middle of his desk and went to open it. Pulling up the tabs, she was immediately confused as to what she saw lie nestled in pink tissue paper. It looked like an ordinary pair of black lace panties. When she picked them up, the weight of them in her hand gave her a clue as to what they really were. Running her finger along the crotch of them, she felt the device that would be her downfall tonight. These panties vibrated and without even thinking about it, she slipped off her own underwear and pulled the lace ones up. God help her.

* * *

Fitz knew it was devious not to fully divulge the aspects of their game, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty for not doing so. The idea came to him out the blue and he wanted to see his usually in control Olivia, become the wild seductress he knew and loved from just a slide of his thumb. He had the remote in his pocket and he couldn't wait to see her squirm while she worked the room tonight.

She came back from his office a few minutes later and the look she gave him let him know that she was wearing the panties. She walked cautiously, afraid that with every step, he was going to unleash pleasure that brought her to her knees. But he wasn't going to do it here. He was going to do it when she least expected it, when she thought that he had given up on their little game.

* * *

Mellie came out from the bedroom, dressed to the nines in a custom Vera Wang evening gown. Fitz took her hand and led her out to the car as his children, Olivia, and Cyrus followed suit. As he settled into the limo, he wondered just how long it would be before Olivia was begging him to take her.

It was about half way through the night and Fitz still hadn't started their game. Olivia had talked, laughed, and danced with many people so far, but no matter what she was doing, she was acutely aware of every single move he made. Whenever he slid his hand in his pocket, she would brace herself for what was sure to come next. When nothing did, she would exhale and continue on doing whatever it was she was doing.

"May I have this dance?" a deep voice boomed behind her as a new, but familiar song started to play.

It was their song. Hers and Edison's, and as he stood behind her chair, she knew he wasn't going to relent until she agreed. So she placed her hand in his, and Edison led her out on to the dance floor. They swayed to the music and he told her how beautiful she looked.

"We were good together Liv. Maybe we should try again. What do you think?" He smiled his award-winning smile that she had long since become immune to and dropped his hand lower on her back.

"Edison I…" she was cut off as intense pleasure assailed her system. She should have known he'd pick this time that her guard was down.

The music covered up the vibrating sound as the low flutter was kicked up into a buzzing frenzy. She had to bite her lip to not let the moan escape as the vibrating continued. Her nails dug into Edison's suit jacket and she was on the verge of coming when it finally stopped.

"Are you okay?" Edison asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Olivia nodded and looked around for Fitz, finding him with his back turned, talking to the President of France about fifty feet away. She walked away from Edison, hoping to get to a safe zone before Fitz began again. About ten minutes later, she was talking to a Senator when she felt it again. This time she had to grip the table she standing next to in order not to sink to floor from the powerful sensations coursing through her. Her eyes were watering and she was having a hell of a time trying to appear normal when it finally stopped. Again Fitz was talking to someone with her backed turned to her and his hand casually in his pocket.

Over the course of the next hour, Fitz would toy with her five more times. Once when she was talking to former President Clinton, again when she was talking to Bishop T.D Jakes, and even when she was talking to Mellie. He was relentless in trying to get her to lose and he was really close to getting her to do just that. She was so wet that she was shocked the panties hadn't electrocuted her by now. She had thrown him countless hungry looks and had lost track of number of orgasms he withheld from her.

* * *

The whole night they hadn't really been in each other's space until now. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer while they danced to some nameless tune. If she thought he wouldn't play with her now, she was wrong. He turned the vibrator on full blast and she couldn't contain the whimpers springing forth. She dug her hands into his jacket to stay upright when his gray ears connected with hers.

"Please," she begged, not knowing if it was for him to stop or to keep going.

"Please what," he asked, not looking at her so that they wouldn't be too suspicious.

He was torturing her, plain and simple. His hand subtly grazed her ass and he pressed his erection into her stomach and all the while, the buzzing continued. She was getting close, so close, and all she wanted right now was for him to be inside of her.

"You win. I need you now. Please."She didn't even recognize her own voice as she whined out what he needed to hear.

"There's a small office right outside this ballroom. Go there and wait for me." His voice was gruff with desire and she wasted no time doing what he asked, not caring how it would look.

The office was dark and Olivia was fumbling around for a light when the door opened and closed behind her. She didn't have time to find the switch before he had her backed into wall. His lips found hers and she all but devoured his mouth. His hands went to her thighs and wound them around his waist as he ground his erection into her core.

"You've driven me crazy all night," Olivia moaned as his fingers delved into her panties.

"I thought it was only fair for you to see how I feel every day," he replied as he plunged his fingers in and out of her warmth. "God, I need to taste you."

He pulled his fingers out and kissed down her body before coming in contact with her hot sex. At the first lick, Olivia gripped his hair and groaned out. He continued to assault her with his tongue, lips, and teeth and she had to press her face into her shoulder in order not to scream out.

"Fuck…no more waiting. I need you inside of me. Now," Olivia hissed before she took his mouth in another searing kiss when he came back up.

He pulled off the drenched panties that had wreaked havoc on her all night and cast them aside. In one plunge, he was giving her what she had craved all night. His movements were swift and he hit the right spot every single time. The sounds of muffled moans and clothes rubbing against clothes along with the wet noise of sex filled the dark space. Fitz thrust in hard and Olivia matched his intensity each and every time. The heel of her pumps dug into his ass as she inched her legs higher on his waist in an effort to pull him closer. Her back was rubbing hitting the wall and she was almost positive it would be bruised the next day, but it so worth it.

"So wet…so tight. You drive me out of my mind," Fitz groaned out in her ear.

Olivia turned her head as he sucked on her neck. She couldn't bring herself to chastise him for leaving marks. Especially when he swiveled his hips in a way that had her calling out his name. She was getting close and so was he.

"Come for me sweet baby." His voice was hot and gruff and it turned her inside out.

It was almost as if her body was waiting for his command, because not even two seconds later her body spasmed and clenched around his hard length. Feeling her grip him so sweetly, Fitz came soon after her. He buried his face in her neck and waited for his heart to slow down before he set her on her feet , pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants before zipping up

"That was.." Fitz began.

"Awesome," Olivia finished.

He nodded in agreement and flicked the switch to the light that she had tried to find before. His hair was a mess from her fingers and his lips were covered in her lipstick. He looked adorable. She was sure she was a sight too as she tried to finger her hair back to normalcy. She found some tissues on the desk and cleaned herself up as best she could.

"Looks like you're going to need to go shopping," Fitz said out the blue.

"Why?"

"I hear London is quite cold in February…"

* * *

**AN**: Let me know what you guys thought in a review below.


	2. London

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scandal. We all know that if I did, it would be on HBO and not on ABC.**

**AN: **So since you guys asked so nicely, lets follow our fav couple across the pond to London.

* * *

"Fitz…baby wake up." Olivia whispered into his ears.

They had been in London for a few days now, and Olivia was actually happy that she lost the bet. This was the most time they spent together in a while, and even though he had meetings to go to, she was always by his side. She was with him when he met the queen, dined the prime minister, and even when he took an honorary ride on the London eye.

So since she rarely lost, practically never, she was happy to live up to their agreement. But now, in the middle of the night, she decided to flip the script. Even though she had lost, she still wanted to claim the prize she would've had if she had one. It was finally her turn to take control and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

She whispered to him again and he began to stir, but didn't wake up. She crawled between his legs and gripped his quickly hardening length and gently squeezed. This seemed to get more of a response and she pumped her hand up and down until he sat up on his elbows.

"Livi, what are you…"he was cut off when she swirled her tongue around the tip of his erection.

She thought it was fairly obvious as to what she was doing. In all their sexual encounters, she had yet to reciprocate the oral pleasure he gave her regularly. She more than wanted to, but every time she would get close, he would stop her by claiming he didn't want to lose control before he had the chance to be inside of her. Well tonight, he was going to lose control and so much more.

"You see, I want to play a game of my own. I bet that I'll have you begging for it before the night is even half way through." Her warm breath lingered over his sex and her lips hovered dangerously close.

"Oh, yeah? And what are we playing for?" Fitz sat up little more and tried to make out her shape as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Hmmm…if I win, well you'll find out when I do. If you win, I'll fuck you in the Oval," she punctuated with a well placed lick. She knew that was his ultimate fantasy, but she had been reluctant to do so.

"Agreed," he answered immediately and waited impatiently for what happened next.

She took him in her mouth and the taste of him got her hotter than she could've imagined. She sucked him deeper, spurred on by the grunts he made when she did. It was a heady experience to have the most powerful man in the world whimpering like a little girl just from the way she ran her tongue over the sensitive side of his shaft. His hands began to find their way into her hair and she stopped.

"No, no, no Mr. President," Olivia began, wagging her index finger, "no hands or I stop everything. Do you understand?"

He nodded his reply and folded his arms behind his head. She went back to her task with long, languid sucks that had his thighs trembling under her fingertips. She found herself getting into it as well, and her moans vibrated against him which she knew added more pleasure. Once again, his hands found their way into her hair and stopped once more.

"Am I going to have to tie you up? No hands. Do it again and I'll go to the other room."

He sucked in a breath and tried to remain still as she took his entire length in her mouth. He was hitting the back of her throat and he would deny her nothing at this point. She drew in her cheeks tight around his throbbing erection and he had to fight not to come.

"Fuck Liv…" was all he could manage as he watched her head bob up and down.

His was getting closer and closer to tumbling into bliss when she stopped for the third time. She kissed the tip of his shaft and then got up and left the bed completely. She walked over towards the door and he was about to throw a fit when he realized all she was doing was turning the light on. She was bathed in the yellow glow of the fluorescent light and the sight before him had his mouth going dry. She was wearing the skimpiest set of lingerie known to man. The bra and panty set was pure red lace and it left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"You know, in my excitement to have you, I completely forgot to show you what I bought the other day." Her voice was pure sex as she climbed back on him and straddled his lap. "Do you like it?"

He nodded his reply as he had been the entire night. His brain was too focused on everything she was doing to be concerned with trivial things such as forming words. She trailed her tongue up his neck and nibbled on his earlobe before speaking again.

"From here on out, I'm going to need you to answer me verbally. No more head movements," she finished with another tug on his earlobe. "Now that that's clear, tell me, do you like what I'm wearing?"

"Yes," his voice was gruff and it sounded foreign to his ears.

"Good, but I bet you're going to like it even better on the floor." She reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and took it off. Next she sat up some more so she could get the panties off and threw those to the floor as well.

She settled back down into his lap and scooted forward until she had him nestled between her folds. She was so wet the she was gliding back and forth with ease as she rocked back and forth. She knew he wasn't going to last long without begging and as if on cue, he spoke.

"Jesus Liv, please," he groaned and sat on his hands to keep from grabbing her hips.

"Please what, Fitz" she questioned, throwing back the words he used on her so many times when the situation was reversed.

"I need…Liv I…" he couldn't get out what he wanted her to do when she rubbed her heat against him the way she was doing now.

"You know, for someone who practically gives speeches for a living, you sure are tongue tied right about now," she teased as she traced her tongue along his jaw.

She braced her hands on the headboard right behind them and lifted up until his tip was right at her entrance. She engulfed the first inch in her wet sex and stopped. She then took his mouth in a hot kiss that had her own toes curling. Their tongues mated and dueled and she was sure that he could taste himself on her lips. Now he would know what it was like when he would do the same to her.

"Tell me Fitz," she panted, needing him to say the words so that she could sink all the way down. "What do you need."

"I need to be all the way inside of you," he was finally able to manage.

No sooner did the last word come out of his mouth than did she relax her thighs and take him all the way in. He was buried to the hilt and the feel of him filling him had her crying out. As good as it was, she sat still and waited for him to beg for what was about to come next.

"God Liv…please…move." His face was etched with arousal as he fumbled around his words.

"Are you sure? I don't think you want it bad enough. If the situations were reversed, you would have me writhing before you took me fully." She loved having him at her mercy. The sound of him pleading with her had her on the verge of coming and she hadn't even moved yet.

"Yes, I'm positive. Ride me." To be buried inside her and not have the tug and pull accompanied with sex was pure torture.

"Well, I do live to please you Mr. President," Olivia whispered seductively and began to move up and down in long, drawn out movements.

She once again took his mouth in a fervor that she hadn't before. His kisses were drugging and she couldn't get close enough. Her hands left the headboard on her nails latched onto his shoulders. The bite of pain didn't seem to bother him as he groaned into her mouth. As much as she loved this, she missed his hands on her and since he was being such a good boy, she decided to amend her rule.

"Fitz…touch me," she whimpered out and guided his hands to her hips.

His fingers dug in with bruising intensity and she was so glad that she let him touch her. One of his hands moved lower to the apex of her thighs and stopped before reaching his desired goal. She knew what he was doing; he was seeking permission to keep going. God, he had it.

"Yes. Jesus, yes. Touch me there," she moaned and rode him harder when he did.

Her breaths were coming shorter and her whines were getting higher in pitch. Fitz buried his face in her neck, groaning her name over and over. She guided his face away from her body and held it between her palms. She wanted to see his control snap in his gray eyes when he came. But his lashes fluttered shut when she tightened her inner muscles around his length.

"Open your eyes," she commanded gently and he did.

His gray irises were dark and slumberous with desire as she picked up her pace. His fingers were flying rapidly over her clit and she was so close to bursting at the seams. She wanted him to come too, she couldn't wait to feel him twitch and jerk within in.

"Come for me baby," she groaned, chuckling at again throwing his own words back at him.

"Shit, Liv. You are so hot…so damn tight," he ground out through gritted teeth.

Then she did a move that would be the death of him. She came all the way up until only the tip was in and slammed back down while she bite at his lower lip and rubbed her nipples on his chest. He bit back a curse and came hard when he felt her walls close in tight around him. She was calling his name in her pleasure but he could barely hear past his thundering heart.

"Mmmm…" was all Olivia could manage to say as she climbed off of him.

"So what did you win?" Fitz wondered as she cuddled into his chest.

"How sturdy do you think the desk in the Oval is…?"

* * *

**AN: **Let me know what you guys think in a comment below.


	3. Oval Office

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Scandal, but I don't.**

**AN:** Who will win this round? Well, let's find out.

* * *

They had been back from London for about a month now and Olivia had yet to collect on her winnings. Every time they would get close, someone would interrupt or they would chicken out. The main reason they hadn't christened the desk and countless other surfaces in the Oval was because of the cameras. As uninhibited as he made her feel, she did not want be become anyone's show. She knew there was a possibility that no one was even watching, but that was not a chance she was ready to take. So they made do with hotel rooms and empty spaces, anywhere remotely private really, and stayed clear of the Oval.

But the temptation was ever present. More so today than any other time. Fitz was staring holes into her shirt and her body took notice. Her breathing had become shallow and she was squirming in her seat to relieve the ache he built in her. This meeting with Cyrus couldn't go any slower.

"But Fitz, even with the extra two feet, getting our men in with their weapons and vehicles is going to be a tight fit. I just don't think invading this space is worth it," Cyrus grumbled about a topic neither of them had any interest in.

Looking at Olivia only, Fitz replied, "I happen to know a few things about _tight _spaces. It might take a few times to get all the way in, but once you do, it's golden."

Olivia sent him a look that screamed _do me_, and crossed her legs once more as she tried to feign interest in the conversation at hand. It was increasingly difficult, especially when he would run his hand through his hair or lick his lips. What seemed like a normal move to the untrained eye sent skyrockets off in Olivia's body. She would recall how she would tug on his hair when the pleasure got too intense or how his tongue would trace parts of her body she didn't even know existed. He had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, another move that had her recalling what it was like to be with him. She could see her nail marks in his forearms and she was assaulted with memories of how he got them. Yeah, this meeting needed to hurry up.

"Well, if you think that is best Mr. President, then I'll give the General the message and we can get this over with. Liv, what do you think? Does that sound like a good plan?"Both Cyrus and Fitz turned to her for her answer with curious looks.

"Uh, sure, whatever Fitz wants," she answered, blinking to try and clear her thoughts.

She knew that was an unusual answer for her to give. She would normally go into a whole explanation as to why or why not it was a good idea, but today, she couldn't care less. She needed to get out of here because all she could picture was testing out the sturdiness of the desk. Hell, she even calculated how much cream she would need from getting carpet burn because at this point, it didn't matter where he took her, so long as he did. She needed to calm her nerves, a cold shower and a glass of wine would do the trick. She knew that Fitz had another appointment after this and because it was already mid afternoon, she knew spending some time alone with him today would be unlikely.

"Okay, since that's settled, Liv and I will leave you to your next appointment. Liv, you want to get some lunch?" Cyrus asked, rising and heading towards the door.

"Actually, if you could hang back for a while Olivia," Fitz said before she could answer.

"Sure. I'll catch up with you later Cyrus," Olivia responded and waited in her seat for Cyrus to leave and shut the door behind him. "What did you want to see me about Mr. President?"

Instead of answering, Fitz went around his desk and to the door to lock it. When he finished doing that, he came to stand behind her. She could smell his cologne and it was clouding her mind. She could barely think when he bent and ran his lips across the side of her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Do you know whose birthday it is today?" Fitz asked and kissed the other side of her neck.

Running through her mental calendar, she knew it wasn't his, hers, Cyrus', Mellie's, or either of his kids. She was truly stumped and after a few moments of thinking, she needed him to elaborate.

"No one that I can think of. Who?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"James Moore."

Olivia clutched the arms of her chair as his mouth hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and stuttered out a, "W-who?

"James Moore. He has been working here for about twenty years and do you know his department?"

She could make a guess, but it was more fun for him to tell her. Plus the way his lips would skitter across her neck with every word was worth pretending to be ignorant. He rounded her seat and set his hands down on the armrest to lean into her personal space. His mouth was millimeters away and she was about to reach up and capture his lips when he again went to her neck. She knew that he wanted her to ask his department so that Fitz could go through his plan before he would give her what she wanted.

"What is his department?" she questioned as she grasped his forearms and placed her nails in the marks she had made last night.

"Cameras. Every single camera in this entire White House is monitored by him and two other guys, but the camera in here is his alone. And today is his birthday. Would you have guessed that all he wanted was the day off? For one day of vacation, he would make sure that the footage from 2:30 to 3:30 disappeared."

His warm breath mixed with his scent had Olivia light headed. She had long since given up on trying to figure out how this man turned her on with just his closeness. She supposed that sex appeal was just a natural gift and his was potent. She had never met a man that could make her pant with just a look and explode with only a flick of his tongue. She wanted him day and night. When she wasn't near him it would make her antsy and nervous. She had it bad for this man and she knew as well as he did that there was no going back.

"Really, only one day? And uh, what time is it now?" she questioned breathlessly as he placed kisses along her jaw line.

"It just so happens to be 2:29,"Fitz told her after a quick look at his watch. "But before we utilize the next our fullest advantage, we have a game to play. Because of our location, you have to be very quiet and I know that is next to impossible for you. So I bet that you won't be able to contain your screams once we truly get started. If I win, the next time I am away and you can't come with me, I want phone sex. If you win, well, I know how fond you are of Air Force One…"

That was all she needed to hear and instead of responding verbally, she pulled his tie and kissed the lips that had been teasing her the entire meeting. His taste was all male and she couldn't imagine going a day without it. The idea of being without him period seemed ludicrous. She wound her fingers in his curls and her legs around his waist when he picked her up. She pressed herself impossibly close on the way to the desk and all but sank into the velvet depths of his mouth. He set her down on the edge of the oak monstrosity and insinuated himself between her gaping thighs. She could feel the bulge in his pants pressing against her core and her already soaked panties seemed to dissolve.

"I know we are supposed to be testing how sturdy this desk is, but will you forgive me if I have you a different way?" his voice was pure sex and even if she thought of saying no, it would be impossible.

He backed away and pulled her off her perch on the desk. He gave her another deep, all-consuming kiss before turning her around so that her back was to him. He must have really wanted to get caught because there was no way she wouldn't be screaming bloody murder in this position.

"Can I take you like this?" he asked, gently pushing her into the wood below.

She whimpered her reply and moved her hands to the catch of her pants. She heard him doing the same behind her and when she heard the gentle thud of his slacks dropping, she sighed in relief. She could feel the heat of his body coming ever closer to hers and she moaned aloud when she felt his erection brush against her ass.

"Are you ready baby?" he asked even though his fingers had already found evidence that she was between her thighs.

"God, yes…"she wanted him more than ever and was almost positive she would combust at any moment.

His trailed little kisses down her clothed spine and finally began push in inch by inch. She moaned and grabbed at desk at the feel of him filling her. When his hips met her backside, he paused for a moment before pulling back and thrusting in harder than before. His rhythm increased each time and the depths that he reached literally had her gnawing at the wood of the desk so as not to scream out. She was positive that she was going to get charged federally for defacing government property with nail and teeth marks, but at this point, she was too far gone to care.

He was slamming into her with long, hard strokes that had tears springing to her eyes. Her bottom lip stayed between her teeth and the only sounds she let escape were throaty groans. His hands at her hips seemed to brace her in reality as she was fighting to stay sane. She was a mass of trembles and shakes and her toes were curling into themselves with every glide of his hips. He was impossibly deep and she didn't think that things got better than this. She was wrong. His hands left her hips, one snaked its way inside her blouse to grope her breast and the other went to between her legs.

"I know you want to scream my sweet, sweet baby. Go ahead, let it out," he goaded her.

The tug of her nipple and the rub of his fingers had her wanting to shout until she was hoarse. If she wasn't terrible at phone sex and didn't want to join the mile high club, she would have. Besides what she stood to gain if she won, she didn't want to lose. They were tied at the moment in their little game, but she wanted to be ahead. In order not to give in and call out, she straightened up and fisted her hand in his hair before plunging her tongue into his mouth. She let go of all the sounds she wished to make and he swallowed every single one of them.

Pulling his lips away, he nipped at her earlobe before growling, "You are such a cheater. Those were screams and just for that…"he thundered into her and brought her close to splintering into a million pieces before stopping his movements.

"Fitz…baby…fuck, you need to move," she was so close at this point that if he even grazed his finger across her sex she would explode.

"Do you need to come baby?"his voice held the arrogance of a man that knew his woman's body so well that he considered it an extension of his.

"Yessss…"she hissed and dropped back to the desk because she was sure to collapse to the floor if she didn't.

"Do you agree that I win this round?" he slid out and powered back in so that she knew what she would gain if she conceded that he won this time.

"Mmmmm….yes. Anything that you want. Just please start moving again," she moaned and pushed back to take what she needed from him.

"Good, girl," was his cocky reply.

He started moving again and didn't stop until he felt her walls tighten around him in an orgasm. Since she already lost, she let out a mighty shout that she had been holding in and prayed that no one was close by. He came seconds after her and collapsed on her back. He turned his head to the side and listened to her heart thundering in her body, happy to know that it was his too. After gathering themselves, he peeled off of her and pulled her into an upright position.

"That was not fair. I didn't think withholding orgasms was a way to win," Olivia grumbled as she pulled up her pants.

"Yeah well, I hope you have Vonage. I know those long distance calls can be kind of pricey…"

* * *

**AN: **Hi guys. As always, let me know what you think. I am taking requests to what their next bet should be. This was initially just a one shot until people asked for London. So let me know what kind of games Fitz and Liv should play and I'll do my best to make your idea a reality.


	4. Phone Sex

**Disclaimer: Scandal is not mine.**

**AN:** So let me just say thank you for all the great reviews. I love hearing from you guys. As promised, I did take heed to the requests and for those of you who left one, I hope that I lived up to your expectation. Enough of my blabbering...I believe we have a game to watch.

* * *

Fitz sat at the head of a long table and listened to the members of said table drone on. He was in Hong Kong for the week and everyday held lengthy meetings. Today was the last day of his trip and he couldn't wait to get back to the States and back to Olivia. He called her every day, trying to initiate what he won on their last bet, but every time they would try, she would get nervous and start laughing. He didn't know why she was so shy about this because it wasn't like he hadn't seen or heard everything she would be describing. But being the good guy that he was, he decided to let her off the hook for now. But she was going to have to really make it up to him when he got back.

He tried to get back into the meeting and to actually listen to what was being said around him but it wasn't easy. He found himself daydreaming about Olivia and their last time together. That was a huge mistake because he instantly began to get aroused at just the mere thought of her. _Twenty four hours, _he reminded himself. Twenty four hours and he'd be back in the states and back in her arms. He actually had to chuckle to himself when he realized that he had called her first and not Mellie when he landed. Of course he checked in for his kids, but those conversations were thirty minutes tops. He would talk to Olivia for hours and still feel like it wasn't enough. He missed her and once again had to remind himself he would be home soon.

Coming out of his thoughts to strange, he wasn't sure if he imagined it. The ear bud that was placed in his ear made a weird static noise before going quiet again. This was an odd occurrence, but he figured there was just some interference. Whenever he went overseas, the secret service would fit him with an ear bud for security purposes. For the most part it would stay quiet and he got a little nervous when the static sound went off again. He stuck his finger in his ear to try and see if something was wrong with the device, but since he wasn't an expert in technology, he didn't even know what he was feeling for. When the bud went off for the third time, he was about to pull it out when a voice came through.

"I do believe that I owe a one Mr. Fitzgerald Grant III a hot round of phone sex," he heard Olivia's sultry voice and nearly responded before he remembered where he was.

"Livi?" he whispered as subtly as he could.

"Yes. Do you have any other woman hacking into your secret service feed? Now that identity is cleared up, it's time to lay out the rules of this round of our game. Thanks to my friend Huck, I am able to see you through that camera in the corner of the room," she paused and waited for him to search out the camera. He smirked at her when she did and then she continued.

"Now here's the deal. I bet that you won't last twenty minutes before dismissing the meeting. If you win, you get a sleepover pass. If I win, well, I don't think that I've been on every balcony in the White House yet. Oh and to sweeten the deal, there is a surprise for you if you don't make it twenty minutes. Agreed?"

Fitz turned his head in the direction of the camera and nodded. He knew he had this one in the bag. Olivia was terrible at phone sex. He would have no problem resisting for twenty minutes. That sleepover pass was as good as his. But he was a little curious about his surprise. He was thinking about throwing the competition just to find out, but he had been wanting to sleepover for months now. Yeah, he had this.

"Game on, baby," Olivia crooned out into his ear and he got ready to claim his prize.

* * *

Olivia was nervous about this round of their game. He was in an important meeting and all, but she wanted this win. Although she did suck at phone sex, she figured that once she really got into it, she'd be able to get him to adjourn the meeting in no time. She sat up in her bed and braced her back on her pillows as she zoomed into Fitz and transferred the feed from her computer onto her television in front of her.

"Fitz…do you want to know what I'm wearing?" she asked in her sexiest voice.

She waited for his nod before responding, "Absolutely nothing except for one of your ties. You know the blue one that I love so much. The silk of it...when it moves…I can almost pretend that it's your fingertips trailing down my body."For good measure she brushed the tip of tie around her bellybutton and gasped into his ear at the feel of it.

She saw him visibly gulp and decided to kick it up a notch.

"I bet you would've never guessed, but when we're apart like this, I can't help but to touch myself thinking about you. The heat I feel for you keeps me up at night and my fingers act accordingly. Do you wanna know what I think about?" she trailed her hands lightly down her abdomen. She wanted to wait for his response before she took her fingers lower.

"I'm going to need a nod, baby." She needed him to be as full of a participant as possible. A few seconds later he nodded and she continued.

"I think about our first time. I was so nervous but I wanted you so damn bad. I think about how we couldn't even wait until the door closed before your lips were on mine. I remember how we didn't even realize that we broke that lamp 'til the next morning. And when you told me to take off my clothes….mmmm, do you remember, Fitz?"

Her fingers traveled lower at his nod and she couldn't believe how aroused she already was. The memory of them together never failed to get her hot and she longed to hear his voice. Knowing that the circumstances wouldn't allow for him to say what she needed to hear, she made due with her memories.

"Then you carried me over to the bed and when you pulled off my panties…no one had ever gone down on me like that. You had me screaming so loud that I was scared someone would think you were killing me," she told him in a breathy voice.

She let her fingertips trace out the motions he had made with his tongue and made sure to emphasize every gasp and moan. She could see him to begin to sweat and fidget in his seat more. The sight of him getting hot for her turned her almost more than the memory.

"Then you glided into me and I came right then and there. God, I can almost feel you now," Olivia groaned and slid her fingers in.

"But lately, I've been thinking of something different. It's a tad kinky. Do you wanna hear what it is, baby?" She stopped the movement of her fingers and trained her eyes on the screen.

Fitz mouthed a "_God, yes_" and Olivia could've sworn that she heard a whimper accompanied with it. She knew that from the way he pulled his chair in closer to the table that he was rock hard. With this new revelation, she knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he gave in.

"It only happened once, but it felt _soooo _good that I've thought about nearly every day since. You had just come back from a three day long trip and I guess you really missed me because you rushed over. We barely made it past the threshold before you had your head buried between my thighs." The thought of that night alone had Olivia panting and squirming on her bed as she watched Fitz's pupils dilate further.

"You hadn't shaved in a while and the stubble from your chin scraped my inner thighs," she simulated the feeling by scraping her nails up her groin. She moaned loudly at her own touch and the memory before she continued.

"You moved your chin up and when your stubble scraped across…mmmmm….it hurt so damn good. I came so hard that I almost blacked out and when you plunged into me, I swear that I did."

She pumped her fingers in and out and her hips were moving off of the mattress. She completely forgot that she was supposed to be terrible at phone sex and only focused on the deep ache the mere thought of him caused. She could almost imagine that he was with her and not on the other side of the world. She wanted him so bad at that moment and didn't know how she'd survived a week without him. She moved her fingers faster and faster and gripped the phone in her other hand so hard that she thought I would shatter.

"Fitz…baby… I'm so close," she whined and arched her back in hopes of somehow getting closer to him.

"Oh, God…I'm gonna," before she could finish her sentence she heard Fitz's voice for the first time that phone call.

"Meeting adjourned everyone. I enjoyed visiting your country and hope we continue on even better terms in the future." His voice was shaky at best and Olivia laughed to herself as she heard people shuffling out of the room in the background.

She checked the clock at noted that he had only lasted ten minutes and she had won this round. And since she was a woman of her word, she hit the button to a remote that Huck had given her once she knew the room was clear and watched Fitz's face transform. Now, not only could she see him, but he could see her in the television that was in his conference room. Somehow, her tech genius figured out a way to make this happen and with no questions asked.

"Looks like I win," Olivia smiled.

"You don't play fair. How could you expect me to remain passive when you were moaning and groaning in my ear? Now where were we, oh yes, I believe we were just about to delve into my favorite fantasy of you."

His voice was so seductive and Olivia was happy that he gave in. She watched as he took off his tie and moved his hands to the catch of his zipper. He scooted his chair away from the table winked at her. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth when he took himself out and started to move her fingers again.

"No. It's my turn now. I had to sit here practically dying while you purred in my ear. Don't touch yourself again until I say so. Okay?" his voice had her moving her hand away and waiting for him to tell her what turned him on.

"Do you wanna know what I think about when we're apart? It's never just one thing. I think about your warmth, your taste, how wet you get for me," he moaned and wrapped his fist around his turgid length.

"I think about how tight you are and how you pull my hair and score my back when I hit your spot. I think about how your moans crescendo into screams when I grind against you." His deep voice was laced with want that echoed her own.

His hand moved faster, but still at a slow pace. Olivia was writhing on the bed and the ache he built in her was getting greater with each word he spoke. She prayed for him to give her permission to touch herself. She realized that she could do it anyways since he was thousands of miles away, but was too into this to defy him. Instead, she spread her legs wider to give him a view of what he was missing and moaned when she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"I picture how your face contorts in ecstasy and imagine how your voice sounds when it's calling out my name. But do you want to know what I think about the most?"

"Yesss," she drug out, so turned on that she couldn't think straight.

"I think about how your eyes flutter shut and how your moans stop and your body stiffens right before you come. I want to see that now sweet baby. Go on, make yourself come for me."

His hand sped up at the same time she moved her fingers back between her legs. She timed her thrusts to his grunts and groans and was getting close all over again. She could hear his leather chair squeak as his hand picked up pace and she was positive that she could hear the mattress squeal as she canted her hips up and down. Even though he wasn't with her physically see could feel his presence. As if reading her mind, he spoke.

"Can you feel me, Livi? Can you feel that it's not your fingers thrusting in and out of your tight heat, but me? Feel me sliding in and out because I can damn sure feel you gripping me. Tell me, can you feel me?"

"Mmmmhmmm," she whimpered, not able to form real words.

"Are you close baby? Do you need to come? Go ahead and let go. Come for me," he demanded.

She felt her walls contract against her fingers as intense pleasure coursed through her body. Her hips arched high and she called out his name. She opened her eyes in time to see Fitz's body jerk in his chair before she closed them again to enjoy the tremors still coursing through her body.

"Absolutely beautiful," Fitz's awe filled voice penetrated her bubble and she smiled at him through the screen of the television.

"Sweet talk won't get you out of the bet Mr. President. You lost and I won," Olivia gloated.

"How do you know that I didn't want you to win," Fitz teased back.

"Yeah, yeah. A win is a win. I just hope you aren't afraid of heights..."

* * *

**AN**: As always, please leave a review and tell me how you liked this installment. Once again, I am taking requests so just let me know in a review or a P.M.


	5. Bound and loved

**Disclaimer: Do not own Scandal**

**AN:** Okay so slight change of plans. This chapter was supposed be the balcony chapter but that one is going to be a little more elaborate than them just going at it, so its getting pushed back. Plus you guys had some great ideas that I wanted to write first, so that's what I did. I love hearing from you guys and I am so happy with the response to my little story. Well...happy reading. BTW, this chapter is super sexed up.

* * *

Olivia tried to busy herself with reading a book, watching TV, exercising and hell, she even tried out one of Abby's recipes. No matter what she tried, time would not pass by any faster. Fitz came back from Hong Kong today and they had a breakfast "meeting" the next morning. Looking at her clock again for the millionth time she saw that only five minutes passed. It was 9:30 at night and she seriously considered taking a couple of Tylenol PMs to knock herself out in an effort to fool father time. Sighing, she moved from her kitchen to the living room and plopped down on her couch. She scrolled through the guide, hoping that a lifetime movie or something would catch her eye and huffed again when one didn't. She was pathetic, but she guessed that love did that to a person.

About another hour into her personal pity party, her phone rang and she sprung up to answer it, thankful for the much needed distraction. At the same time the doorbell chimed and she was caught between which one to answer first. Always the sensible person, she figured that the person on the phone would call back if it was truly important and went to the door just in time for a knock to come through the wood. She checked her peephole and could've have cried at the sight that awaited her on the other side. Flinging it open, she greeted the object of her obsession.

"Did you ignore my phone call?" Fitz asked with mock indignation as he held his phone up for her to see that he was the one calling.

"I sure did," Olivia replied sassily before launching herself into his open arms.

Olivia felt as though she could finally breathe as Fitz's arms closed around her. Her legs went around his waist and she began peppering his face with kisses. He grabbed her cheeks and settled her mouth fully over his. She pressed herself closer, if that was possible, and opened her mouth to his probing tongue. He ushered them into her apartment and kicked the door shut behind their melded together forms. Their lips clung to one another's for dear life and when his mouth slanted over hers, she began to devour his kisses. Their heads turned in opposite directions and she flicked her tongue at his lips before pressing her mouth back to his.

"Did you miss me?" Fitz asked when they took in a much needed breath.

"Uh, not really," she joked back, thinking that an absurd question deserved a ridiculous answer.

"That hurts. I am truly wounded." She would have almost believed his grief laced voice if a huge smile wasn't spread across his handsome face.

"You'll survive," she replied and pulled his head toward hers neck.

His lips nipped at her pulse point as she unwound her legs from his waist so that she could slip his jacket past his shoulders. Her fingers undid the knot in his tie and she pulled the silk from around his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. While she busied herself with that, he took a small step back and noticed that the only thing she was wearing was one of her silk nightgowns. A hungry look came into his eyes and she made a show of sidling up closer to him when she finally got the shirt off of his broad shoulders. After he got his shoes and pants off, his hands went to the hem of her nightgown and in one motion, she was naked. He sucked in a breath and hoisted her back into his arms.

"Where is your bedroom?" he asked between kisses.

"Too far," she mumbled and kissed him some more.

Fitz looked for a space and lowered them to her rug that was about fifteen feet away. Olivia was going to inform him that this rug had been a house warming gift from a prince but her lips were too busy reuniting with his to say anything. After divesting himself of his boxers, Fitz settled in between her thighs and stared at her with such a look of love that Olivia got choked up. She hoped that she conveyed the same message through her eyes.

"What is the bet this time?" Fitz asked while he put himself into position.

"No games this time. Just make love to me." Olivia told him shyly.

He nodded and pushed in slowly all the while his gaze never once left hers. She had known that she was in love with him for a while now, but she had never felt such acute, consuming feelings for him until now as slid in and out of agonizingly slow. She tangled her hands in his hair and brought his mouth back to hers to try and escape the overwhelming sensations threatening to take her under. Her eyes fluttered shut and she reveled in the bliss that he was bringing to her.

"I did miss you," she whispered, breaking the tight seal of their lips, "so much."

"I missed you too," he told her in an equally low tone.

After that, no words were needed. Her legs clutched tighter at his waist and her hands fisted themselves into the material of her carpet. She knew she was going to a nasty case of rug burn in the morning but she would sacrifice even her skin for one second in his arms. He intertwined her fingers and started whispering words of love in her ear as he continued his slow rhythm. All she could do was moan and arch her body closer into his. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, pushing and retreating and demanding only love in return.

When her orgasm did crash over her, it felt as if a tidal wave of serenity flowed through her system. Fitz buried his face in her neck and groaned out her name as she did the same. Both of them knew this was a new step in their relationship and neither of them had to courage to address it just yet. Instead he just held her until she realized it was time for him to go when she spared a glance at the clock.

"Fitz, its midnight. Time for you to get going," Olivia said regretfully as she stroked his shoulders.

"Nope. I'm using my sleepover pass," he said, pulling up some and smiled down at her.

"But you didn't win a sleepover pass. If my memory serves me correctly, you lost after only ten minutes yesterday," Olivia reminded him, still pleased with herself for that win.

"And if my memory serves _me _correctly, you didn't win control but that didn't stop you from taking it in London. Now I do believe it is time for you to finally show me your bedroom."

* * *

A few hours later, Fitz woke up with an idea. Olivia was still sound asleep next to him and he eased out of bed quietly so as not to disturb her. He padded softly to the kitchen and filled a cup with ice then went and retrieved his tie from the living room. Once back in the bedroom, he saw that she was still asleep. He set down his materials next to the bed on the nightstand and went to her closet. He only had to look for a minute because of her affinity for organization. He pulled out a pair of stockings from her drawer and came back into the main space.

With care, he bound her wrists together and pulled a piece of ice from the cup and slipped it between his teeth. He then pulled the covers back and leveled his body above hers. She stirred slightly, but he knew that she would be fully awake in no time. With the ice cube in position, he lowered his mouth and traced the tip of the cube in random patterns across her abdomen. She shuttered and moaned and tried to sit up when she realized her hands were tied together.

"Fi-fitz…" she stuttered as he moved his cold mouth to her nipples. "what are you doing?"

"Its game time, baby," Fitz told her with a wicked look. "I bet that I can make you black out and if I do, you have to come with us on Spring break. If you win, well I get another sleepover pass."

"That doesn't exactly seem fair. Both of those benefit you," she pointed out.

"Oh believe me, they will benefit you as well. Deal?" Instead of waiting for her reply he grabbed another cube and went to work on her other breast.

She was gasping at the chill of the ice mixed with the warmth of his mouth and knew before the night was even half way over, that she'd be losing this round. He wasn't playing fair. When the ice melted, he drank the remaining liquid then leaned over her to grab his tie from the nightstand.

"I would've blindfolded you earlier," he told her as he tied it around her head, "but I didn't want you to wake up thinking that you had somehow lost your sight," he told her with mock concern.

"Gee, thanks," came her sarcastic reply.

"Do I need to gag you as well, Ms. Pope?" Fitz asked with faux seriousness.

"You wouldn't dare. You love the sounds I make and wouldn't want to deprive yourself of hearing them would you?" Even though she couldn't see him, she knew that his brows were furrowed in thought.

"You do have a point." Fitz got up from the bed and moved away so he could fully see her body.

He watched her flex her limbs and test the strength of her bonds before she started turning her head to try and pin point his location. He noticed that she had flowers next to her bed that he had sent her the other day and took out a lily. He ghosted the petal across her skin in random places so that she would never know where it would land next. Goosebumps rose all over her body and slight moans escaped her mouth every time the flower would touch her. He wanted her to be so aroused, so sensitive, that she wouldn't be able to think of anything but having him inside of her.

When he could see her visibly flinch away from the flower, he grabbed a semi melted ice cube and went between her legs. The string of curses that she let loose was almost comical as the ice quickly melted next to her heat. He took out another piece and went back into position, but that one melted in seconds as well. Her moans turned into deep groans when he replaced the ice with his lips and tongue. He could tell that she wanted to tug his hair, but bound as she was, she settled for squeezing her thighs around his head. In order not to be decapitated under the pressure, he grabbed her legs and spread them wide before diving back in. He could tell her second orgasm of the night crashed into her hard as she screamed her release.

* * *

Gone was the tender and slow Fitz from earlier that evening. This Fitz was all male and she loved every inch of him. He brought her to climax time and time again and he hadn't even gotten into her yet. She begged him to stop and two seconds later was begging him to keep going forever. She honestly didn't know how long she could hold out before she expired from everything he was giving her. After her fourth or fifth orgasm, he backed off and she was thankful for the short reprieve.

His lips crashed down on hers and she could taste herself on his tongue. She sucked it deeper into her mouth and plunged hers into his in return. His hair roughened chest rubbed against her already sensitive nipples and she felt she was getting close again. She longed to score her nails down his back but was enjoying being at his mercy too much to plead with him to release her wrists.

So she reached for him the only way she could by tilting her hips into his. He growled and pushed them back into the mattress and held them there. She heard shuffling next to her before she heard the familiar sound of her vibrator. That was the only warning she got as he placed it where his mouth previously resided while he sucked on her nipple. This time though, he didn't let her come. He would get her close over and over and then cease his movements.

"Is this what keeps you company when I'm not here," Fitz wondered as he turned up the vibrator.

"Oh god…what are you doing to me," Olivia sobbed. She was going crazy with need for this man. She hated being tied up and not being able to see almost as much as she loved it.

"Preparing you," Fitz replied and went back to teasing her once more.

"Please…"she whimpered and dug her heels into the mattress to lift her hips as high as they could go in an open invitation.

"You're not ready yet," was all he said.

"I am though. Please," she asked again in an almost a prayer like fashion. She pressed her breasts into his chest and nipped at his earlobe, a move that never failed to drive him crazy.

She craved the feel of him sliding in and out of her and when he finally moved the vibrator away, she almost shouted in relief. She was wound so tight at this point and all she wanted to do was snap. She really didn't think that that was too much to ask. She felt him settle himself between her thighs and she thought he was going to tease her again. Instead, he took her hips in his hands and when plunged in deep, she instantly came. Surprisingly she didn't die, but she knew he wouldn't quit until her heart literally stopped from the electricity coursing through her veins.

He grabbed one of her pillows and put it under her ass and the new angle had her crying out. Fitz was grunting something indecipherable and his sweat dripped down from his body onto hers as he rode her with deep, meaningful thrusts. She was so wet that he had no problem going all the way to the hilt every single time and before she knew it, she was climbing the hill to the precipice for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I can feel your body closing in around me. It's like you're trying to swallow me whole, baby," Fitz crooned into her ear. "I want to see your pretty brown eyes blazed with desire for me," he said before untying the blindfold.

"Only you," Olivia replied and angled her head up for a kiss.

She was so happy to have her sight back and to look at Fitz's face tight with pleasure was a mind orgasm if there ever was one. Fitz timed the thrusts of his tongue with the thrusts of hips and moved one hand to pinch and grope her breasts and the other to her sensitive bud. The circle of pleasure was complete and the only thing Olivia remembered before she blacked out was the metallic taste of blood from biting down on his bottom lip. When she came to, Fitz was shuddering above her before he collapsed onto her chest.

"What just happened," Olivia asked in awe. He had made her black out before, but this time seemed longer and more intense than ever before.

Wiping the blood from his mouth he smirked up at her and answered, "You just earned yourself a ticket to Fiji is what happened. I sure hope you can swim…"

* * *

**AN:** So as always, please leave me your reviews and your requests if you have any.


	6. Joining the mile pool club

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scandal. If I did, Fitz wouldn't have gotten shot last night (thanks again Shonda)**

**AN:** So sorry for not posting anything yesterday, but I didn't want to get showed up by the great Ms. Rhimes. I hope this chapter makes up for that. Happy reading :)

* * *

As per their agreement, in late March, Olivia found herself seated across from a very pissed of Mellie on Air Force One on the way to Fiji. She had to laugh to herself at the daggers Mellie was sending her. She would take intentional digs at Olivia the entire time and Olivia was able to shrug it off due to the simple fact she was doing her husband. With a fact like that, she couldn't help but smile in the face of the Iron Lady. Fitz was just as happy as Olivia and instead of taking the customary seat next to his wife, he sat next to Olivia. Because it was a family vacation and there were no staffers, they didn't feel the need to hold up pretense. Although she would never admit it, Olivia was happy that she lost that round and got to spend the next week and a half on vacation with Fitz.

As the flight droned on, they went over work stuff so that they would be free for the upcoming time and made sure to finalize any last minute decisions. About half way through the flight, Fitz got up and excused himself to the bedroom cabin and that just left Olivia, Mellie, and the kids. The kids were closed off towards the front, watching movie after movie, so they didn't really count. Mellie looked as if she was about to say something and before she could even utter a syllable, Olivia got up and went to the bathroom.

Once in the tiny compartment, Olivia splashed some water on her face and sighed. She was about to go back out and face the devil and just as she reached for the handle, the door opened and Fitz squeezed himself in. Olivia was shocked at his presence and was about to inform him when picked her up and kissed her. He sat her down on the countertop and stepped between her splayed thighs. His kisses to her neck came next and she was having a tough time not falling into his seduction.

"Fitz," Olivia breathed his name. As much as she loved having him there, this was definitely not the time nor the place.

"Hmm?"Came his replay, his lips dipping into her cleavage.

"What are you doing?" she managed to get out, fighting hard against the feelings he evoked in her.

"Claiming my prize," he whispered sexily into her ear before reclaiming her lips.

"This was not your prize," Olivia mentioned, breaking the kiss and squirming against his hold.

He tried, lord knows he did, to resist the temptation that was her body. That's why he got up and left. She was dressed for the location and the weather they would be arriving in. This meant that she had on a soft yellow sun dress that displayed her legs to the fullest. He tried not to stare, not to accidently brush up against her, but that proved impossible. He thought that just sitting next to her would be enough but of course he was wrong. It was never enough. He wanted to consume her just like she did him.

He kissed her again and automatically her hands went to his neck, pulling him closer. His hands, previously balanced on the countertops moved to her waist to pull her to the edge. Olivia moaned into his mouth from the contact. Their bodies strained to get nearer and Olivia could feel a tremble coming up from her toes. Her legs came around his waist and he pulled her dress up enough for him to be able to rest his hands on the exposed skin on the tops of her thighs.

His lips moved back to her neck and Olivia moved her head back to allow him better access. This action caused her head to bang into mirror behind her. The bang knocked some reason into her head and reality came tumbling towards her.

"Fitz…we have to stop," she said reluctantly on a half sob.

There was no way he was stopping now, especially not with memories of her calling out that name while he was buried to the hilt inside of her. He traced the column of her throat with the tip of his tongue, feeling the vibrations of her groan along the way. He kissed along her jaw line hungrily before slipping his tongue into her mouth once again. Tongues intertwined and Olivia lost herself and her resolve in the smooth depths of his mouth.

He was grinding into her and with the only barrier between them being his pants and her scrap of material masquerading as underwear, it was getting tougher and tougher to know why they couldn't do this here. She once again tried to gain control of the situation and somehow managed to force her arms to push him away.

"We can't do this here," her mouth whispered even though her body screamed keep going.

"I lasted as long as I could," Fitz told her in lieu of heeding her wishes and completely undeterred by her blockade, he got even closer than before.

"You wore this dress to torture me, didn't you?" he asked as he crept his hand up her thigh.

"Yes. I mean no. I can't think when you do that," Olivia responded as she pumped against his questing fingers.

"Are you sure we can't to do this because your body is telling me otherwise." To prove his point he pulled his soaked fingers from their hiding place and showed them to her before licking her essence off his digits.

He licked her bottom lip before pulling down the top straps of her dress and exposing her breasts to his ravenous gaze. He looked between the left and right one, not sure where to start before choosing the left one and swallowed it whole. She fisted her hands in his shirt and tried hard not to call out when his fingers returned to her sex. She didn't think it was physically possible to want someone so much that she would fuck him in the bathroom with his wife only twenty feet away, but then again, she didn't ever think she would be about to get taken by the President of the United States in the bathroom of the Air Force One.

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me that you don't crave me," Fitz murmured huskily and shoved his fingers deeper.

With her orgasm near, there wasn't a thing she wouldn't do to make sure he never stopped. "I want it. I want you."

"I thought you would see things my way," Fitz gloated before taking her over the edge and into bliss.

She had to bite down on his shoulder and the only sound that escaped was a small squeak. He quickly unbuckled his pants and pushed her panties aside be plunging into her waiting heat. Olivia would have turned the water on to muffle the noises they were making, but with the vigor in which he was pounding into her, there was no way she wouldn't end up in the sink. Although these bathrooms were more spacious than ones on regular aircrafts, it was still small, therefore they didn't have a lot of room to play with. This didn't seem to bother him because Fitz barely left her body before he was back in deeper than before. Olivia's eyes were rolling and she was having a tough time pulling in air.

Still her only utterance was, "harder."

And Fitz obliged each time. She had to brace her arms against the wall on either side of her and on foot on the closed toilet below to hold herself steady for his attack. She didn't know how much more she could take before she crumpled beneath him as he continued fucking her. The slick sound of skin slapping against skin was heavy in the air when Fitz suddenly pulled out and turned her around to face the mirror. He was back in her in a flash and Olivia's eyes closed once again.

"No, open your eyes. Look at how beautiful you are in your pleasure," Fitz's insistent voice pushed into her ear.

She opened her eyes and they nearly shut again at the image of his hand on her breast and him moving behind her. His eyes connected with hers in the mirror and she groaned at the sight they made. She moved her hand back to his hair and pushed back against him. He growled at her movement and somehow got even deeper.

"Can you see us sweet baby?" Fitz asked as he pulled her hair away from neck and licked her pulse point.

"Yesss," came her breathy reply, her voice holding a snake like quality.

"Are you close? Do you need to come?" His words were hot and it felt as good as his hands on her body.

"Mmmmm…yes."

"I want you to. I want you to see what you look like when you fall apart in my arms. I want you to see the face I dream about every night," Fitz groaned before tugging on her love button.

She flooded his hand and gripped his length while he cursed and let go behind her. Even in the death grip of her orgasm she never once let her eyes leave the mirror as she watched them pant and writhe during the pinnacle of their coupling. When their breathing returned to somewhat normal, Fitz pulled out. They both cleaned up and got ready to go out and pretend like nothing happened.

"I win," Fitz mentioned before placing a quick kiss on Olivia's lips.

"We didn't even make a bet this time. You are really bending the rules of our game Mr. President," Olivia told him hotly.

"We'll just call it a personal bet. Either way, I still plan to collect. Meet me at the pool of wherever we're staying two nights from now…"

* * *

Olivia seriously considered not showing up to the pool when two nights came to teach him a lesson of not playing fair. She really didn't have to because she never agreed. Fitz didn't let her forget it though. No matter where they were on the island or whatever they were doing, he would always bring up something pertaining to water and would make dirty innuendos afterwards that only she would catch. Admittedly, they were having a great time so far. They sampled the local cuisine, played with the kids on the beach, talked to the citizens of the island, and even shopped. The next week or so would hold water sports and mountain climbing. She was excited for everything but not as excited as she was to go to the pool tonight.

She dressed in her skimpiest pink string bikini and but her hair into a high bun. She slipped on her robe, slid on her flip flops and grabbed her room key and towel before heading out of her bungalow to the pool. It was a short walk that Olivia made even shorter by nearly sprinting to her destination. Fitz was already there, wading about waste deep in the calm waters. She took a minute to marvel at his bare chest and wondered how she got so lucky that this fine specimen of man was hers. Well emotionally hers.

"Come on in. I won't bite. Okay that's a lie, but still come in anyways," Fitz laughed and came to the edge of the pool to help her in.

When Olivia shrugged off her robe, Fitz cursed and sucked in a breath at her nearly naked form. It seemed that no matter how many times he saw her unclothed, or even clothed, his reaction was always like it was the first time. He offered her a hand and she gladly accepted it and entered the cold water.

"This water is freezing," Olivia complained between her teeth clattering.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up real soon," Fitz bragged and reached to pull the string at her back to release her breasts.

Before he could, Olivia stopped him and tightened the string back. "I want to swim first."

"You're no fun," Fitz grumbled and moved towards to the middle of the pool.

"I didn't say we wouldn't be doing anything in this wonderful pool, Mr. Jumps-to-conclusions. I just want to play a game first," Olivia explained.

"A game you say," Fitz waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Not that kind of game, although the prize will be same. I want to race. If I win, I want you to take me driving, if you win then I'll finally dance for you," Olivia told him with a little shimmy to emphasize her point.

"Since you've been complaining of me being unfair lately, I must warn you Ms. Pope, I have been compared to Michael Phelps before," Fitz blustered, his head swelling to unfathomably large proportions with his cockiness.

"I didn't know you did Subway commercials too," Olivia told him with fake astonishment, " Because they must having been talking about your ability to do endorsements because there is no way they were referring to your swimming abilities," she teased as she followed him to the shallow end of the pool to get ready to race.

"Just get ready to eat my bubbles," Fitz replied back and got into position to take off.

Before he could even get "on your mark," out, Olivia was already ten strokes ahead of him kicking up frenzy towards the deep end. Fitz called out, "cheater!" and took off after her. With such a huge head start, Olivia was already at the deep end and back before Fitz could even make it past the middle of the pool. Deciding against finishing, he turned around and sent a tidal wave of water her way. Olivia shrieked and shoved water back in his direction in defense. They engaged in a no holds bar water fight for a good five minutes before Olivia cried uncle.

She was catching her breath by the edge when Fitz came up and boxed her in with his large frame. Lightening quick their once playful energy turned into hot, fiery passion like it always did when they entered each other's personal space.

"You're going to pay for that," Fitz promised as he moved his hands under the water to take off her bottoms.

"God, I hope so," Olivia moaned and thrust her hips into the cradle of his.

Fitz latched onto her lips with his own and tugged her tongue into his mouth. Olivia moved her hands to the draw string of his trunks and pulled them down past his hips. When she fisted his length, he hissed . She guided him to her core and slipped her hand away when he pushed all the way in. She'd never get tired of that first stroke. Fitz dropped his head to her shoulder and shuddered at the feel of being inside her warmth. Heat radiated from the inside out and the once frigid water might as well have been a hot tub.

Even though the water slowed down his movements, they could have been mistaken for the moon judging by the amount of waves they were making. Her hands went to his neck and she held on for the ride. Water sloshed up onto the concrete as he gripped her ass with bruising intensity while he pumped in and out. The heels of Olivia's feet dug into the backs of his legs as she opened up wider for his possession.

Her head fell back as he raked her sensitive walls with each motion. She cried out with each pass of his length over her g-spot and groaned when took her nipple into his hot mouth. It felt as if there was a tether connecting her nipple to her sensitive nub and with each pull of his lips, she shook against him. She didn't know that sex could be this good until he came along and was positive that there would never be anyone after him.

"Fitz…"she whimpered, not knowing what else to say in a moment like this.

"I love it when you say my name," he grunted.

"Fitz…"she said again just to please him.

As if in reward, he swirled his hips in a wicked way and whispered all the dirty things he wanted to do to her. The sensation of him loving her, along with his words and finally topped off with his water slicked body rubbing up against her sensitive skin made for a volatile cocktail of lust. Olivia drank it all in and went back for seconds and thirds. He was her addiction and she'd be dammed if they got her to go rehab.

"I'm so close…don't stop. Mmmm…don't stop," Olivia moaned and closed her inner muscles around his shaft in an effort to pull him in deeper.

Fitz muttered what sounded like, "_dear, God_," and bore down on her hard. He kept at it, pushing her closer and closer to coming. When she did, it was with such a rush that she felt lightheaded. Fitz let out a mighty yell and pushed in as deep as humanly possible before he completely let go. They stayed wrapped up in each other for long moments afterwards, completely content with breathing each other in. When feeling returned to their limbs, they pulled their pruny bodies from the water and headed back towards the bungalows.

"Looks like I won this round, Mr. President," Olivia said, all but slapping herself 'high five'.

"Let's not forget how Ms. Pope. That was more than a head start," Fitz chided in.

"I still won. And just in time. I hear that gas prices are down these days. Oh and by the way, I would hold off on getting your car detailed until after I collect…"

* * *

**AN: **Please leave your reviews and any requests you may have below. Idk how many more chapters I'm going to do, but I will try to get to everyone's before I call it quits.


	7. Elevator and car

**Disclaimer: Don't own Scandal, but you wouldn't have known that by the way Liv and Fitz were going at it in the Oval last Thursday,lol.**

**AN:**Once again, I apologize for my tardiness. I had some writers block and then Thursday rolled around and I had to take some mental health days, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Olivia hadn't seen Fitz in what seemed like years but was actually two weeks. He was out of town on business and unfortunately she couldn't go with him. Due to where he was, she didn't even get to hear his voice over the phone. She was going through serious withdraw. Her vibrator was getting quite the workout and she was surprised that her neighbors hadn't come to her with complaints of hearing her shout Fitz's name several times a night.

The worst part of him being gone was not knowing when he was going to get back. She waited with bated breath for the phone to ring or to get a knock on her door. Yet day after day and night after night, there was no sign to when her torture was going to end. She was currently at her office and looking at the clock and seeing that it was nearing midnight, decided to call it a day and head home.

She made sure that everything was turned off and no lights were left on before she locked up and got into the elevator. Olivia checked her phone and waited patiently for the elevator to wind down to the garage level. Suddenly distracted, she couldn't help but smile when she thought back some of the things she and Fitz had done in an elevator.

* * *

_It was the morning after she and Fitz had finally done the deed and Olivia proceeded to creep out as quietly as she possibly could. It was harder to leave than she thought as she looked at his naked form on the rumpled sheets as she put on her shoes. She saw the angry red marks she had put on his back sometime during the night and her body became flush with heat. Flashes of his curls between her thighs and her legs high on his shoulders went through her brain as she rushed to the door. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with him, but she needed to go._

_She had to get back to her own room and get showered and dressed so she could appear as if she slept last night. She was slightly sore from their bed acrobatics but in no way was she complaining. Fitz was way better than she thought he would be. Who knew? She was still thinking about the night before as she came out of her own hotel room, freshly changed, and made her way to the elevator. She wasn't exactly looking forward to the long ride down. Due to security reasons they were on the very top floor of a 60 floor building. She hit the button and waited for the doors to ding open. _

_When they did, she stepped on and the doors were about to close when a palm shot out and stopped them. The body connected to said palm stepped in and Olivia groaned in embarrassment at being caught. Fitz looked slightly pissed off at her for sneaking out his morning, but before she could say a word, he had her pinned against the wall. _

"_Why did you leave this morning," he asked between deep kisses._

"_You know why," she told him as her hands moved to his chest to push him away. _

_Bad idea, because as soon as she felt the hard wall of muscle that had pushed her into the mattress last night, she fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him closer. The elevator was dinging with each new floor passed and before they could reach the twenty fifth floor, Fitz reached out and pushed the emergency stop button. Now stuck between levels, there was nowhere for Olivia to go, not that she wanted to. _

_Before she could even blink, her pants and underwear were around her ankles and Fitz was surging forward into her dripping heat. She was pushed further back into the wood of the elevator wall as he pounded into her. Olivia held on for dear life with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist._

"_No point in running because I will always find you," Fitz promised as he grinded into her. _

_The passion between them didn't allow for them to stay in one spot. He moved them to the adjacent wall, slamming her against it hard. Olivia bit into his shoulder and moved against him, giving as good as she got. He felt so good, almost better than last night as he moved inside of her. Each pass and retreat rolled over the nerves that lined her silken walls and she didn't know how much more she could take. _

_Fitz stopped and grabbed her face away from his shoulder to stare into her eyes. Knowing what he needed to hear Olivia told him, "I won't run again." Especially not if she could expect to partake in his body the way she was now._

_He started moving again and she was calling out his name not even two minutes later. Fitz kept going, pushing her to another climax along the way. Her head fell back with a mighty shout as she felt him go still then jerk inside of her warmth. Licking her lips, she held his face in her hands, trying to convey all the emotions she wasn't brave enough to express through her eyes._

"_We're in this together," he told before he set her down on her feet._

* * *

When the doors finally did ding open, she didn't even look up and started walking to her car. She heard the screech of tires and before she could react, a man that she had never seen before picked her up in a fireman's carry and proceeded to drag her to a dark corner of the garage.

"Let me go!"Olivia screamed furiously as she kicked and flailed in his arms. "Do you know who I am? You will not get away with this. LET ME GO!"

Realizing that all her yelling was in vain, she continued to protest and at the same time tried to come up with a plan to escape from wherever he was going to take her. She clawed at his back and kicked his shins as hard as she could to no avail. She heard him mutter something along the lines of "I don't get paid enough for this shit," before they stopped at the passenger side of a sleek black Audi and he shoved her in and shut the door.

Olivia was reaching for the handle when she heard the click of the lock. She started to panic, not even turning towards the driver before she felt a hand go to her breast and lips at her neck. She would have been even more afraid had she not felt those hands a million times and kissed those lips that were on her skin. The smell of his cologne filled her nose as she let her senses take her somewhere she hadn't been in two long weeks.

A strong arm grabbed her waist and pulled her as close as the center console would allow. She turned her head and unable to see him in the dark, blindly sought his lips. At first contact, she moaned and let him in deeper. She twisted in her seat and her hands buried themselves in his hair so she could pull him impossibly close. She didn't even want air between them.

"I missed you. Did you miss me?" Fitz asked when they broke apart to breathe.

"More than you can ever imagine," she responded before bringing his lips back to hers. Breaking apart again she asked, "But did you really have to kidnap me? I would have gone willingly."

"Where's the fun in that? I wanted to catch you off guard." Fitz leaned in to kiss her one last time before he turned his attention to starting the car.

"Where are we going?" Olivia questioned as she buckled up and tried to calm her haywire libido.

Fitz put the car in drive and started the trek out of the parking garage. "Somewhere we can be alone."

''Sounds good to me."

They pulled out onto the main road and started idle chit chat about his trip. Olivia could honestly care less and was extremely distracted by how his hand would shift the gear or how he would turn the wheel. She didn't know how he made even driving seem sexy, but he did. She didn't know about the car, but her engine was definitely revved and ready to go.

"Liv, you're going to make me crash," Fitz groaned as her hand crept up his thigh.

"Can't you go any faster?" she asked, her hand climbing ever higher.

It had been a long two weeks since she had felt him and she wasn't too keen on waiting. She needed him now, the other drivers be dammed. She day dreamed about him, was kept awake at night with thoughts of him. She physically craved his body and even just hearing his voice was enough to have her panties drenched.

"I'm already going ninety in the fast lane. I'm in serious trouble of getting a ticket and we wouldn't want to get pulled over now would we?" he pointed out.

If he thought that would be enough to stop his little temptress, he was wrong. The danger of the situation only seemed to spur her on and his eyes crossed as she finally made contact with his crotch and squeezed.

"Liv, please," he asked with a torture filled voice and swerved when she squeezed harder than before. "We'll be there soon enough. We can wait."

"Wanna bet?"She enticed and removed her hand from his pants.

Fitz thought that he would finally be able to concentrate on driving when he heard rustling next to him. Olivia was taking off her pants and he once again swerved when she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties and slid those off too. She waved them in his face and he drew in a deep breath through his nose. She dropped her panties onto the rumpled pile of her pants at her feet before she leaned her seat back.

She then moved her fingers to between her thighs and the sound she made when she did made Fitz take his eyes off the road again. He had heard her do this over the phone and even seen it on webcam, but never in person. The wet suction of her fingers moving had him gripping the steering wheel and cursing himself for driving a manual instead of an automatic. What he would give for a free hand right now.

"Fitz…" she moaned as her eyes fluttered shut and one foot moved to the dashboard.

Olivia could hear the roar of the engine as he sped up even more. The vibrations of the car ran through her and she was wiggling uncontrollably on the seat. She moved one hand to his thigh to gain purchase on something solid as she arched her back and bit her lip.

"Fitz, I want you _now_. I can't wait any longer. I'm so close…please." That seemed to get through to him and she sighed in relief as he took the next exit and found a dirt road.

She could hear the secret service pull up behind them, but couldn't care less. Before he even had the car into park, Olivia had already unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into his lap. Reaching down, Fitz pulled up the lever and pushed the seat back as far as it could go. Olivia thrust her fingers into his hair and kissed him hungrily. Her hands went to work on his belt while his unbuttoned her blouse. She shrugged out of it then went to the buttons on his shirt. Her hands got through the buttons quickly and she nipped and kissed at each bit of flesh being exposed, trying to do everything at once to make up for lost time.

Fitz pushed his pants and underwear down to his thighs and Olivia took off her bra. He sucked her freed nipple into his nipple and bit down on the tip. Olivia shrieked and mashed her soaked sex down over his hard shaft. She was giddy in her excitement of being together again and she rested her chin atop his head as she held him in place. She stroked him with the soft petals of her womanhood and whimpered when he bucked against her. The windows were becoming fogged with her heavy breaths and she wished he'd just take her already.

"Fitz, as delicious as that feels…are you going to...oh God," she whimpered as his questing fingers pushed their way inside.

Normally foreplay was one of her favorite parts of sex, but after already priming herself, she was more than ready now. "Fitz, your fingers...they're not enough. I need you inside of me now," she begged.

"But I am inside of you," he pointed out in teasing tone.

"Please…"

Hearing the need in her voice, Fitz grasped her hips in both hands then dropped her on his straining erection. They both moaned at the feel of being joined together and they took a moment to relish it before she started moving. His hands never left her waist as she began rocking back and forth and up and down.

"So wet...so tight," he managed to ground out. "Tell me no one else has ever made you feel this way," he demanded in a desperate tone.

"No one else. Only you," she vowed.

"Promise me that you won't ever let anyone else touch you again," he growled into her ear.

"Mmmmm…never again. Just you. I promise," she didn't know why he was being so possessive, but hell if it didn't turn her on. "Promise me the same."

She knew it was an odd demand seeing as how he had a wife, but he didn't hesitate. "I promise. I'm yours."

Their mouths reconnected and he stilled her hips. If she kept doing what she was doing, he was sure it would be over way too soon. Her head fell to his shoulder and she let out an agonized groan. Her need was so tangible to him at that point that he didn't want to deny her anything. So he decided to forgo the need to stay in her as long as possible and let her hips go. She immediately started moving again, throwing her head back as the pleasure transcended into new levels.

Fitz kissed the expanse of newly exposed neck and Olivia rode him harder. Her back was hitting the steering wheel and she was sure the Audi logo was going to be imprinted on her skin. Her hands went to his back and her nails found the divots on his shoulders that she had made long ago. The blood began to trickle down and her moans grew into screams.

The spasms began to take over and Olivia pushed back as the electrical currents of ecstasy flew through her body. Fitz's groans were lost by her screams which were drowned out by the honking of the horn. He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder as he waited for his breathing to return to normal. Olivia eased up off the steering wheel so that the honking noise would stop.

"I just got my car detailed, and now it's going to smell like sex because someone, not saying any names, couldn't wait until we got to where we were going," he laughed.

"It's not my fault you're so damn irresistible," she retorted and gave him a quick kiss before going back to the passenger seat.

"What did you win this time," Fitz asked with a kiss to her shoulder.

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you when we get to wherever it is we're going."

* * *

AN: Seriously, how great was Thursdays episode. We've been waiting forever for an episode like that and it wasn't just the hot scenes, but the best part was that Liv finally said those four little words. "I love you too." Praise Jesus. Anywho, leave me a review if you feel like it. I'm going to go watch my recorded episode for the millionth time, lol.


	8. Forever?

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own scandal**

* * *

They continued driving for about forty more minutes before coming off the highway. Olivia's patient was wearing paper thin while she huffed and puffed and checked the clock every two seconds. Fitz found her antics amusing and knew that what he had to show her would be more than worth the wait. Aside from her still trying to get them into an accident with her hands, it was a smooth ride that gave them time just to be them. They caught up on whatever they had missed out on as they watched the street signs and the occasional go by on the dark road. When Fitz turned off onto a narrow strip of asphalt, Olivia's curiosity was at an all time high. Many things were racing through her brain as to what was going to be at the end of the path. Everywhere from an inn to a farm coursed through her mind and then about halfway up the road, lawn lights lit the tree lined path and the car went from pavement to cobblestone as they continued on their journey.

"Fitz…" Olivia's voice was wonderstruck as she gazed upon the sight just outside the confines of the sports car.

In front of them, lit up by upstanding lamps and the lights from inside, was a gorgeous three story colonial style farmhouse that looked to be centuries old. It had a wraparound porch that housed a swing and a door that looked to be hand crafted. The black shudders stood out against the stark white of the house and Olivia could picture herself staring out of the large windows out onto the plush lawn that her future family would play on. Opening the door to the car, Olivia climbed out and waited for Fitz to do the same. Once they were close enough, he grabbed her hand and led her to the steps of the porch.

"Fitz," she began again, still unable to fully digest what was going on, "what is all of this."

"Do you like it?" he asked, his voice more than hopeful.

"It's gorgeous. Is it…is it ours," she questioned, looking up at him.

He nodded his head while he dug around his pockets and came up with two keys. One for him and one for her. Hers was attached to a gold heart key chain that she grasped in her hand when he placed it in her upturned palm. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as he looked at her with such love that she could almost feel it. They had yet to say the words to each other, both seemingly afraid to admit what they were obviously feeling. But for Olivia, actions spoke way louder than words and his actions were screaming at her through a megaphone.

"Are you ready to go inside our home," Fitz smiled, beaming at the use of the words our and home in the same sentence.

"I want to unlock the door." Olivia told him, her key already in position in her hand.

"No way. As the man, it is my duty to unlock the door and to carry you over the threshold."

About five feet away from the door, they both bum rushed it, shoving each other out the way and using their keys to jab at the other's hand. Even in this moment, they were still Fitz and Liv, always pushing each other in friendly competition. Before Olivia could get her key in the lock, Fitz swooped her up in the traditional carrying over the threshold manner and leaned down so that she could unlock the door. If they were going to live together for the rest of their lives, then compromise would have to be in order. She smiled at him as she heard the lock click and she twisted the silver doorknob that would open the portal to the rest of their lives.

Unbeknownst to the other, they each held their breath as they entered the foyer of their home. When they came in, to the left was a staircase and flush against the side of it was a bench. The ceilings were high and had exposed beams that gave the space charm. To the right, double doors lead to what would be an office and they went down a short hall that opened into the main living space. Beautiful dark hard floors along with a fireplace made the immense space feel warm and cozy. Fitz, who had yet to set her down, never once let his eyes leave her face as she took in everything.

"I didn't want to decorate without you. I know you like neutral colors and subtle furnishings, but I figured you'd want to fill the space. After all, I picked out the house so I figured…"he rambled until she covered his lips with her hand.

"It's perfect. You're perfect."

Further into the open space was a kitchen that would make even Wolfgang Puck envious. It was a country themed kitchen, but had all the modern finishings that he knew Olivia would appreciate. Especially the wine cellar that was beside the walk in pantry. Olivia tapped Fitz's shoulder so that he could put her down and she explored the space some more. She could picture herself packing lunches on the island or cooking at the stove while she swatted Fitz's hands away from her pots. She could imagine him pressing her against the counters while he stole kisses and could even picture washing their baby in the apron style sink. She could imagine her whole life here and it both scared and excited her.

The rest of the downstairs held a guest bed and bath, another office and a powder room. They climbed the first set of stairs to the second level. It had an open area at the top of the stairs and four bedrooms, each with an on suite. Olivia almost heard the laughter of their future kids filling the empty spaces. As if reading her mind, Fitz chimed in.

"I know we never discussed this, but I figured we could fill these rooms with our children. Can you picture them? A little girl that's as beautiful and as smart as you? Or even a little boy with my curls and affinity for politics?"

"Yes. But two is the maximum," Olivia half joked.

"But there are four rooms on this floor. I say we use them all," Fitz tried to reason.

"Three tops. Final offer," Olivia responded in a playful yet serious tone.

"We'll see."

Hand in hand, they climbed the last set of stairs and at the top were a set of white French doors. Each grabbing handle, they entered their master suite. The room was huge, the true meaning of a suite. It had a fireplace and room for a sitting area. She took everything in, including the king sized bed that she would hopefully be waking up in next to Fitz for the rest of her life. She knew that they would never be normal, but in that canopy bed, they could shut off the rest of the world, and it would be just them.

"I know that I said I would let you decorate, but I thought that maybe we could stay here tonight."

Not even concerned about what the rest of the space held, Olivia reached up on her tip toes and claimed Fitz's mouth. He tasted so good, even better now than he ever had before. She thought she was aching for him in the car, but what had been a slow burn up until now, was turned up into a raging inferno. There was something unmistakably sexy and irresistible about a man that showed how much he loved her.

Fitz grabbed her waist and pulled her closer until her entire front was pressed to his. Olivia opened her mouth to his persistent tongue and thrust hers into his mouth in return. Her fingers twirled themselves in his curls and she sighed when she suddenly became weightless. Fitz carried her over to the bed and lowered them down so as not to break their kiss. When he finally did pull away, Olivia arched up, not wanting to lose out on the heat radiating off his body. But he stepped away, out of reach, and started to peel off his shirt and tie. Olivia stared on, transfixed at the display of muscle and flesh that was being exposed to her gaze. The words that she had yet to say bubbled up to her lips for the millionth time, but yet again she held them down, not wanting the first time she said them to be lost in the haze of passion.

When Fitz was finally naked, save his boxers, he went to the foot of the bed and climbed on knees first. He grabbed Olivia's ankles and dragged her closer to him. Tugging off her shoes and pants before nearly ripping off her blouse, Fitz feasted his eyes on her bra and panty clad form. Olivia spread her legs wide, daring him to do more than just stare. Fitz took heed and buried his face between her thighs.

He inhaled her scent as if she were a fine wine before running the tip of her nose up and down her still covered slit. Olivia shuddered and tilted her hips up to try and entice him. Fitz poked his tongue out and traced the outline of her core, applying more and more pressure after each lap. His movements were driving her crazy and she panted as she tried to remain sane.

"Take them off, Fitz. Please…take them off," her voice was no more than a hoarse whisper as she unclasped her bra and took it off.

Fitz only laughed, the sound sending vibrations throughout her being, and continued on. Her thin panties were soaked with evidence of her need for him and yet he continued to torment her. She went to move her legs away, in an attempt to take the underwear off herself, but he just grabbed her hips and held her steady for his torture.

"Fitz…you're killing me. Take them off." Olivia pulled on his hair and tugged his head up so that she could see how desperately she needed him.

With no more than a flick of his wrists, the scrap of silk came off in tatters and was flung to the floor. Getting an unobstructed view of her glistening jewel seemed to spur him on and Fitz ate from her like he was on death row and she was his last meal. Not one millimeter of her anatomy was left unexplored and Olivia came several times from his ministrations. When she could take no more, he sat up and took off his boxers. Olivia licked her lips as his hard member bounced free and she ached to taste him. Before she could, Fitz was in between her thighs, rubbing the tip of his shaft between her soft petals. Olivia fisted her hands in the white sheets and bite down on her bottom lip to hold in a cry.

"No, I want to hear how much you like what I'm doing to you. This is our home. All ours. We can make as much noise as we want. Let me hear you," Fitz told her before he bent down to suck her pebbled nipple into his mouth.

Realizing that they were completely alone, that there was going to be no interruptions and no need to rush, Olivia did exactly what he asked and let every single noise that she wanted to make spill from her lips. While he laved at her breast, his fingers were working their magic down below and she was on the verge of coming yet again.

"Fitz…I need you. Please."

"I want you to watch as I feed myself to you," he demanded in the gruff, sex laced voice that never failed to make her stomach quiver.

Sitting up on his haunches, Fitz spread Olivia's legs wider before he pulled her closer. She sat up on her elbows and watched with glazed eyes as he slowly fit himself to her entrance. She bit her lip at his girth and threw her head back as he stretched her. Wanting to see as bottomed out, she tilted her head back up and looked on as he slid balls deep. Falling back at the feel of him, Olivia was happy when she felt the weight of him press her into the mattress. Fitz started to thrust into her slowly, loving her with long, fluid strokes. Olivia was in complete bliss as he ground against her.

"Do you realize where we are?" Fitz whispered into her ear.

"Our bed," she whispered back, taken aback at her own statement. This was all theirs, the weight of it just now hitting her.

"Ours. Do you like how I give it to you in this bed?"

She moaned out a yes and Fitz continued talking. "In the morning, I'm going to fuck you in the kitchen, the office, each bedroom, hell, even on the front lawn."

"Mmmm, yes…deeper," she whimpered as she gripped his ass to try and pull him in.

Fitz took her right leg slung it over his shoulder, changing the angle so that he got in impossibly deep. Olivia's eyes disappeared behind fluttering lashes as he made love to her. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a slow moving kiss that had her toes curling. Love radiated from every touch, every gasp, and every move as they breathed each other in. Olivia's thighs trembled and her hands on his back curved so that her nails dug into his flesh.

"Fitz, baby…I'm so close. Don't stop…please God, don't stop!" She relished in being able to shout that to him.

He doubled his efforts, determined to make her fall apart in his arms before he did and swiveled his hips in the way he knew she liked. Olivia's moans started to ricochet off the walls as he pumped into her harder. Without any warning, her orgasm crashed down over her hard and Fitz followed in at a close second. Completely exhausted, he fell to the side, pulling her with him so that her head lay on his sweaty chest.

"So what now?" Olivia asked in a timid voice.

Fitz leaned over her, reaching to the ground for his suit jacket and when he came back up, he had papers in his hand. He gave the two stacks to Olivia for her to look over and he waited with baited breath while she did. The first stack was his signed divorce papers and the second stack was his resignation speech.

"I know we hadn't talked about this, but I felt that we both knew where this was going. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, and I want that to start as soon as possible. I want to come home to this house and have you and our kids greet me in the entry way. I want to watch our grandkids play in the front yard while we swing on the porch. This isn't just some tawdry affair for me. I love you and I want to husband and wife." Fitz finished his speech and looked down to see that tears had formed in her eyes.

"I love you too," was all Olivia got out before he kissed her.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife, to see your belly get big with my baby," Fitz beamed, placing his hand on her flat abdomen, praying that they made a child tonight.

"Well, in about two to three months, you'll get your wish. Although it will be a small bump at first," Olivia shared, relieved to finally tell him her secret.

"Are you..? Fitz couldn't even finish his sentence because he was so excited.

"About a month and a half along. I found out a few days ago, but you were out of town and I couldn't reach you. But I figured…" again she was cut off by his lips before she could finish her statement.

"A baby," he breathed, letting it fully sink in. "So do you want to make one last bet?" At her nod, Fitz continued, "I bet I can make you happy for the rest of our lives."

"Game on…"

* * *

**AN: Okay, so since I hate odd numbers, there will be an epilogue after this. As always, leave a review. I do love hearing from all of you.**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal. **_  
_

**An: So we have come to the end of the road, so sad. But I wouldn't leave you with out one more round. I hope you guys like it. Happy reading.**

* * *

_3 years later_

Olivia was beyond happy. She really didn't think that life got any better than this. For the last three years she got to be with the love of her life day in and day out. She got to be his wife and the mother of his children. Every day when she woke up in bed next to him, she felt as if she were waking up in a dream. Even now she had to pinch herself to make sure this was actually her life.

Peeking out from her lashes, Olivia covered her eyes with her hand as the bright rays of the morning sun shined through the blinds. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she felt the cool metal of her rings press into her forehead. As soon as his divorce had been finalized, they were married. Literally. That same day he was a free man for all of two hours before they were man and wife. The way he smiled at her when she walked down the aisle would forever be imprinted in her brain.

Wanting to touch him, she walked her hand over to his side of the bed and was mildly disappointed when she was met with the coolness of the sheets. Figuring he was in with the baby, Olivia rolled over onto his pillow and inhaled his scent. Along with his woodsy fragrance, her nose was met with the scratchiness of paper. Sitting up, she grabbed the folded paper and opened.

_**To my wife on our anniversary:**_

_**You have made me the happiest man alive in these last three years **_

_**and I want to thank you by playing a little game. You will find your next **_

_**note in the second place that we christened. Good Luck.**_

_**Love, Fitz**_

_**P.s: Don't worry, the kids are with their grandparents. It's just me and you today.**_

Excitement thrummed through Olivia's veins as she remembered the games that they would play. That's how they ended up with their oldest child Jonas. Swinging her legs over, she slid down off the bed and grabbed her robe, slipping it on and headed down to the spot in the note. When she reached the kitchen, even Olivia had to blush at how they had christened it the first night in their new house.

* * *

"_Stay just like that. Forever," Fitz's slightly sleep rumpled voice sounded from behind her._

_She had woken up at around 3 in the morning, her throat dry, and decided to head downstairs to grab some water. She marveled in the fact that this was their house and that Fitz would not be leaving in an hour and a half to return to the White House. Not bothering with clothes, she made the trek down stairs in her birthday suit and was currently bent over peering in the fridge. _

"_As much as I love to please you, Mr. President, that would be a hell no," Olivia replied saucily as she straightened, but not before she shook her ass at him. _

_Before she could even close the fridge, she heard a growl behind her and she suddenly found herself sitting on the island with Fitz between her legs and a canister of whipped cream in his hand. Still wondering how he did all that so fast, Olivia missed the tell tale sound of him squeezing the nozzle, but she definitely felt it when he sucked her cream coated nipple into his hot mouth._

* * *

Coming out of her daydream, Olivia searched the island but found nothing. She then looked on the floor, where they ended up that night, and still saw nothing. Something clicked and she opened the fridge to find her note staring her in the face. They had gone through anything even remotely sweet, putting it in some odd places, well in to the sunrise. Retrieving the folded paper, she flipped it open and began to read.

_**Looks like you found your next clue. Kudos to you. **_

_**But this one will be a little more challenging. **_

_**Your next hint is hidden in the place that you're the wettest. **_

Fairly certain that he didn't slip paper in her panties while she was sleeping, Olivia had to think about that one. Then it struck her that he meant literally and she headed back upstairs and into their bathroom. They had some good times in that bathroom. Some of favorite sexual memories were housed in their garden tub.

* * *

"_Room for one more?" Fitz asked, shedding his suit and tie._

_Olivia had just turned off the water and was reclining against the cool stone of her tub. She loved when Fitz joined her in the bath, and even though the purpose was to get clean, they always ended up being extremely dirty. When his pants came off, her throat went dry and only one answer came to mind._

"_Always." _

_Scooting forward a bit, Olivia made room and Fitz came and sat behind her. She leaned back onto his chest and let the warm water engulf them. She felt Fitz's hand come to rest on her pregnant belly, rubbing soothing circles. The baby, who had been kicking all day, calmed down. His hands traveled higher and cupped her ever growing breasts. Fitz had a fascination with watching them grow and made his obsession known every time they had sex. Which suited Olivia just fine since with their growth, they also became more sensitive. _

"_Fitz…" she whined, wanting him to do more than what he was doing. _

_She had become a raging nympho in her pregnancy. She craved him night and day. She even made him cancel one of his speaking engagements because it was an overnight trip, and in her state, she couldn't fly out to be with him. She would've died had he gone, but she made sure to make it up to him. So when he teased her the way he did, she had to resort to whining to get what she needed._

"_Is this what you need?" he asked as he took the removable shower head that was meant for rinsing and turned the water back on before training the pulsating stream on the pleasure point between her legs._

* * *

True to the memory, the next note was situated beside the tub, held down by the shower head. She still couldn't shake the thought of how she rode him as if her life depended on it that night. Her knees were sore the next day from pressing into the hard stone of the tub, but his mouth mixed with him filling her the next morning was enough of a pain relief that she didn't even bother with Advil. Using the paper to fan herself first, she opened it and read her next clue.

_**Wettest, huh? Clever of me since that was your**_

_**constant state when you were pregnant. **_

_**Speaking of pregnancy, 6 weeks? More like 4 when it comes to us. **_

_**Did the doctor really expect us to wait?**_

This one was a tricky one. She had a vague idea of what he was talking about, but she couldn't be positive on which one was the correct place. She could stand at any random spot in this house and point to a place where they came together. It was actually harder to think of a space where they hadn't. So the trick was to dissect the clue and try to pinpoint the location. 6 weeks? That had been a joke when the doctors said that was how long they'd have to wait. That's when she remembered what he was talking about and headed to the room in question.

* * *

"_I can't take it anymore," Olivia nearly growled as she burst through the double doors of his home office four weeks after the birth of their first child._

_The baby had just gone down for a nap and since he was a ways away from sleeping through the night, Olivia figured that now was as good as time as any for some much needed mommy and daddy time. Doctor's orders be dammed. This was the same doctor that told her hormones would go back to normal, and with them her libido. Well, in her opinion, he was a quack because neither happened yet._

"_Are you okay? Is it the baby?" Fitz questioned, obviously worried as he pushed back from his desk._

"_I need you," she moaned as she peeled off her lounge shorts, panties and one his Harvard shirts. She doubled her movements to get to him faster. She had been thinking about this all day and couldn't stand to be away from him intimately for another minute._

_Still a little confused by the turn of events, Fitz barely noticed the fact that she had his pants and boxers half way down his thighs. But his body sure did and it rose to the occasion. As soon as her warmth slipped over him, all confusion went away and he caught her by the neck before crashing his mouth over hers._

* * *

The desk chair still creaked from its workout that day, Fitz claiming that it had too much history to throw it out. He was right. That chair had seen many late night bribes of getting Fitz to stop working and come to bed. It would be a sin to get rid of something that detrimental to her seduction and have to break in a whole new one. She should have guessed that it would be a part of their little game and she eagerly searched the area around it to find her next hint. She found it taped underneath the desk, a place she was familiar with when they played hide the secretary.

_**So you found the clue. Good. This is your last one. **_

_**I do believe that this place is the only bet we didn't**_

_**follow through on during our gaming days. **_

_**While it's not the White House, I sure hope it will suffice.**_

The balcony. That had to be it. It was the only place they had yet to christen in their home and it was the only bet they didn't complete yet. Not one to leave things hanging, Olivia rushed up the stairs and into their bedroom. She went to the French doors that led to the balcony that looked over the backyard. They had used the space occasionally during the summer time. The roof extended over it and it ran the entire length of the back of the house. The main reason they hadn't done much on the balcony was because Fitz was terrified of heights, a trait that Olivia found hilarious.

Stepping outside, she was greeted with a table set up with breakfast for two and a nervous Fitz glued to his seat wearing his Navy shirt and boxers. Olivia silently giggled to herself and took her seat across from him. Being that they were three stories up, she could understand his fears, but she knew that there was little to no chance of them falling off.

"Good morning," Fitz greeted her, letting go of his iron grip on the table to reach for her hand.

She took it gladly before replying, "Morning, baby. I enjoyed my walk down memory lane. How did you manage to hide clues, get the kids to my mother's, and set up breakfast all before," she paused to look at her watch, "ten o'clock."

"Well the kids were easy because you were so tired out from the night before," he told her, waggling his eyebrows, "that you didn't even hear Liza crying this morning or Jonas screaming ' Grandma's here' when she came to pick him up. The clues were set up to keep you busy while I made sure everything was set up perfectly."

"A modern day Superman," Olivia joked as she took in the breakfast spread in front of them.

"I do what I can. But unfortunately this Superman can't fly, so if we can go back inside now, that'd be great," Fitz told her, not quite ready to conquer his fears.

Olivia got up from where she was seated to go to wood railing of the balcony. Standing with her back to the yard, she put her palms flat on the flank and hoisted herself into a sitting position on top of the wood. Because the rail was wider than normal, she had no problem balancing herself while she took off her robe. Underneath, she was stark naked and it took Fitz all of three seconds to be between her splayed thighs.

"If we go inside now, you'll miss out on all the fun," Olivia whispered into his ear before tugging the lobe into her mouth.

Fitz snaked his arm around her waist in a tight grip and pulled her closer to him. His other hand went to her neck to bring her mouth to his before going to railing to hold on. This is what she missed this morning waking up without him next to her. Her tongue swept deep and she bit his bottom lip when she felt his thick erection press into her core. The cool breeze blew over her already stiff nipples and the goose bumps it raised made her flesh even more sensitive. Feeling her shiver, Fitz pulled away slightly to look her in the eye.

"You're cold. Are you sure you don't want to go inside?" Fitz questioned, looking for any excuse to get back in.

Taking his hand from the death grip he had on the wood, she placed it on her slit asking, "Do I feel cold to you?"

He shook his head then dipped his lips to her pebbled nipples. Taking the turgid peek in between his teeth, he tugged while he plunged his fingers in and out of her dripping wet sex. Her walls were holding him so tight that any fears of falling anywhere besides into a sea of bliss left his mind. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer while she buried her hands in his hair. She could feel him, hot and hard against her, and she wanted him beyond reason.

"Baby…baby, please," she whimpered as she grabbed for his hand to pull it away from her sex.

"Do you want it?" he asked as he teased the head of his cock against her clit.

Olivia shook her head no and Fitz stopped momentarily before she answered, "I need it."

She moaned low in her throat as he pushed in slowly, making sure that she felt every inch. He raked her sensitive walls and hit her spot with excruciating pleasure each time he entered her body. Olivia let her head fall to his shoulder before he maneuvered it back upright so that he could claim her lips. Fitz gave it to her in slow strokes, making love to her as if they were in a bed of roses instead of on the railing of their balcony. His arms wrapped around her protectively as he continued to push her body to the brink.

"I love you," Olivia whispered, breaking the tight seal of their lips to tell him.

"I love you, too," he stated simply, but the impact was anything but.

He sped up his movements and her moans become more breathy and higher in pitch. Fitz made sure to grind the base of his shaft into the tight bundle of nerves above where they were joined to maximize her pleasure. Olivia was becoming hazy in her ecstasy and if Fitz wasn't holding her so tightly, she sure that she would have fallen. She could feel her orgasm building at the base of her spine and she knew that one more thrust would be the end of her. Pitching her legs higher about his waist, Fitz slid in deeper, hitting a spot he hadn't before. Olivia screamed his name while he groaned hers, both shattering into pieces only to be put back together as one.

"And that was only the beginning," Fitz told her between breaths. " Happy anniversary, baby."

"Happy anniversary…"

* * *

**AN: As always, leave me some reviews to tell me how you liked this last chapter.**


	10. Note from me

**An: I just wanted to thank everyone for all the kind reviews and all the ideas shared. It's nice to know that I'm not the only pervert out there. It was a fun ride writing all this for not only your entertainment, but mine as well. I love being able to make Fitz and Liv do anything I want and hopefully when Scandal returns, Shonda will take notice and we could get some present time lovin' (not that I have any issue with the flashbacks. Beggars can't be choosers). Anyways, if there is ever a drought in the city of Olitz, I will try my best to be the rain that makes the grass grow again.**

**P.S: I moved the dance chapter and all my other stories into One Shots, just in case anyone was confused as to where they went.**


End file.
